Ice Cream Cake
by AkinaJung
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pâtissie yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Tentang kue penuh cinta serta Haruno Sakura si pâtissière magang yang punya nyali. "Yes Chef!"


**Ice Cream Cake**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura. **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Alternative Universe

 _( Uchiha Sasuke, pâtissie yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Tentang kue penuh cinta serta Haruno Sakura si pâtissière magang yang punya nyali. "Yes Chef!" )_

…

 _Uchiha-san itu tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum saat bekerja._

"Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" Sasori menyikut rekan kerjanya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan. Mata Sasori mendelik, bergerak-gerak menunjuk ke arah adonan kue yang telah mengembang. "Cepat atau kau bisa kena marah Uchiha- _san_ lagi!"

Sakura sadar. Ia bergerak panik mengambil adonan roti yang telah mengembang itu dan membentuknya menjadi bola. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika mengingat ucapan Sasori tempo hari sebelum dirinya bekerja di tempat ini. Kepala _chef_ -nya adalah seorang _pastry chef_ yang sudah terkenal sampai hampir ke penjuru Jepang. Sakura bahkan sering melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke di televisi, majalah-majalah, bahkan namanya juga terdengar di radio. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun dari jutaan penduduk negeri ini yang pernah melihat senyumnya?! Itu yang membuat Sakura begitu penasaran.

"Sakura, kalau kau hanya ingin melamun lebih baik kau pergi dari dapur!"

Sakura terperanjat. Adonan yang ada di tangannya nyaris melompat . Buru-buru ia membungkukan badan kepada Uchiha Sasuke. "Ma-maaf _Chef!"_ Sakura geleng kepala. Ia mencoba menghapus isi otaknya saat ini dan berkonsentrasi pada rotinya atau dirinya akan didepak keluar dari daftar karyawan magang.

Namun tetap saja, Uchiha Sasuke si tangan dewa pembuat makanan manis menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat makanan yang membawa kebahagian untuk orang lain dengan wajah kaku begitu? Bagaimana bisa makanan yang dibuatnya punya rasa manis yang mengagumkan sedangkan dia sendiri berwajah kecut? Sakura jadi tak habis pikir tapi gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Bunyi _blender_ dan _mixer_ yang sebelumnya saling bersahutan mendadak hening dalam seperskian detik setelah Uchiha Sasuke menepuk tangannya dua kali tepukan. Sakura baru bekerja di sana seminggu dan ia sangat menantikan hal ini setiap harinya.

Uchiha Sasuke memandangi bawahannya satu per satu. "Kalian boleh pulang. Aku yang akan melanjutkannya," ujarnya tak bernada. Datar dan cenderung kaku. Sakura jadi gregetan.

" _Yes chef!"_ jawab mereka kompak dan langsung merapikan posisi alat dapur mereka. Serentak mereka meninggalkan dapur, namun Sakura tidak. Dia masih diam dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang menantang.

" _Chef_! Apa anda akan lembur sampai pagi lagi?"

Sasuke memasukan kue buatannya ke dalam lemari pendingin "Ya," jawab pemuda dua puluh sembilan tahun itu sembari melihat Sakura dari sudut matanya yang tajam. Ekspresinya masih keras yang berbanding terbalik dengan mata berbinar Sakura. "Pulang dan jangan menggangguku," hardiknya.

"Aku tidak mau, _Chef_ " Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya. "Apa aku boleh ikut lembur di sini?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Belum pernah ada yang berbicara padanya untuk meminta lembur. Dengan alasan sederhana: malas berdebat, Sasuke mengiyakan apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

" _Chef_ , apa yang akan kita buat sekarang?"

"Kerjakan saja rotimu dan jangan ganggu aku,"

Sakura merengut. Dengan setengah hati ia melanjutkan membentuk adonan rotinya menjadi bulatan-bulatan kemudian meletakkannya di atas loyang. " _Chef_?" Sakura bersuara lagi, mencoba keluar dari keheningan yang membosankan.

"Jangan bicara dan membuatku mengacaukan garnis buah yang ku buat," kembali Sakura merengut.

Sakura menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya dengan efek suara berat. Faktanya Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia batu bertangan cekatan yang dibekali otak jenius. Terlalu susah mencairkan bongkahan es hidup yang dengan indahnya meletakan potongan strawberry di atas kuenya. Sakura dibuat makin penasaran.

"Tapi _chef,_ apa anda tidak bosan? Ruangan ini he—WOAH _Ice Cream Cake_!" Sakura berteriak. Tidak terlalu keras tapi memekakkan telinga Sasuke yang terbiasa bekerja di ruangan sunyi. Gadis itu bergerak lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. Melihat potongan kue hijau cantik yang begitu indah di depannya. "Ini cantik sekali!" puji Sakura dan tanpa ia sadari meredam hardikan Sasuke yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Apa ini rasa teh hijau? Sungguh rasa teh hijau?!"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab dengan tak niat.

Mata Sakura makin berbinar. Kedua tangannya ia cakupkan di bawah dagu. Ia mati-matian menahan air liurnya yang ingin menetes karna tergoda dengan kue di depannya. Dan dengan sebagian jiwa yang gila, Sakura menarik pakaian putih Sasuke. " _Chef_! Boleh aku coba?!"

"Hah?!"

Sakura tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan langsung mengambil sendok. "Aku janji akan membayarnya _, Chef_!" dan tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah, kue buatannya telah terpotong dan masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Eum~ enaknya!" ujar Sakura ringan. "Ini kue modern dengan rasa tradisional jepang terbaik yang pernah aku coba, _chef_!" kembali Sakura memasukan satu potongan kecil kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini benar-benar kue yang bisa membuat bahagia. Enak sekali!"

Hilang kesabaran Sasuke. "Kau!" hardiknya. Namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya disumpal dengan sesuap kue . Mata Sasuke dapat melihat sendok yang masih menempel di ujung mulutnya serta wajah riang tanpa dosa Sakura yang berukir cengiran lebar.

"Bagaimana? enak sekali _'kan chef_?" Sasuke hanya diam mengunyah kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Ini resep kue yang baru ia coba kembangkan. Dia berniat untuk mencicipinya di rumah nanti namun gadis berambut merah muda ini merusak semuanya. "Nenekku juga seorang pembuat kue terkenal di desanya, _lho_ " Sakura mulai bercicit tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih memandanginya. "Kata nenek, kue yang enak itu adalah kue yang dibuat dengan cinta dan dengan tujuan untuk membahagiakan orang lain!"

"Walaupun kulihat _chef_ tidak pernah tersenyum tapi saat merasakan kue ini, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya anda membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, iya ' _kan_?"

Ekspresi keras Sasuke melunak namun ia belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Aku yakin setiap tangan anda bergerak untuk menghasilkan kue-kue indah penuh rasa yang mengagumkan seperti ini, anda menabur cinta di dalamnya. Berdoa dan berharap agar setiap orang yang mencicipi kue buatan anda bisa tersenyum dengan ekspresi bahagia, seperti _aahh~ enaknya!"_ Sakura kembali mencangkupkan tangan di bawah dagu. Ekpresinya menunjukan bagaimana orang-orang yang begitu bahagia mencicipi kue buatan Sasuke dan melihat itu Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merona tipis dengan punggung tangan. Kedua mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu menyipit membentuk kurva manis. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Begitu manis sampai-sampai Sakura merasa kue terbaik seduniapun akan kalah telak oleh senyum Sasuke. "Kau ini," ucap Sasuke singkat masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya. Adalah sebuah alasan yang cukup jelas mengapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum di depan orang-orang. Karena sekali saja laki-laki itu tersenyum, penderita diabetes di negeri ini pasti akan meningkat drastis.

Sasuke mengambil potongan kecil _ice cream cake_ nya dan menyuapinya ke mulut Sakura yang setengah terbuka. "Kenapa kau bengong begitu hah?!" Sakura gelagapan. Ia panik hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Cepat bantu aku atau ku tendang kau dari dapurku!" lagi, senyum itu muncul.

" _Y-Yes chef_!"

Sakura tidak tahu apa ia akan tetap hidup setelah melewati malam bersama hal-hal yang terlalu manis.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
